Dia de Lavado
by Janet0041
Summary: Es día de Lavado en la Orden de Magdalena; Chrno no tiene problemas en ayudar a Rosette, pero... ¿que hará cuando se entere que la ropa de Rosette que tenía que colgar ha desaparecido? ONEGAI, LEANLO! XD


DIA DE LAVADO

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: MI PRIMER FIC DE CHRNO CRUSADE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ESPERO PONERLO EN INGLÉS PRONTO!

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la mañana de un domingo soleado en el convento de la Orden de Magdalena, y como era usual, se podía ver a todas las hermanas de la orden de un lado a otro, llevando grandes cestos con sábanas... de entre todo el montón de chicas, se podía distinguir a la distancia una pareja que destacaba de las demás, puesto que la corta estatura de una de las figuras era muy notoria, además de que no lucía tan delicada como la de las otras...

Mante, Rosette... – el demonio con apariencia de un chico de 12 años le llamaba incesantemente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con la carga de sábanas que llevaba.

Apúrate, Chrno, no tengo todo el dia! – fue lo único que dijo la monja rubia, con una gran vena marcada en la parte lateral de su cabeza, sin siquiera girarse a verle.

Sigues enfadada conmigo? Te he dicho ya que fue un accidente! – volvió a disculparse por 15ª vez desde hacía 5 minutos, mientras nuevamente trataba de acortar su distancia de su contratista – además no fue mi culpa! Siempre he tenido que ser yo quien tenga que despertarte temprano, y siempre que llamo a la puerta es lo mismo! Nunca contestas! que iba a saber yo que esta vez tu misma te habías despertado y te estabas cambiando justo en el momento en el que entré y...

NO HAY EXCUSA QUE VALGA! DEBISTE HABER LLAMADO! – le cortó Rosette al momento de girarse de golpe frente al chico, consiguiendo que se fuese de sentón al suelo; la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba escapar un resoplido – Definitivamente he de hablar con la hermana Kate para decirle que comenzarás a dormir en mi habitación... estar con el Anciano ha comenzado a afectarte seriamente... – le mira acusadora y sospechosamente – si cuando fuimos a rescatar a Azmaria ya andabas medio movido... no quiero imaginarme que podrá ser de mi si te volvieras como el viejo...

QUÉ! PERO S-SI YO! ES DECIR! AHH! ME CONOCES ROSETTE! - trataba de reclamar al momento que una pigmentación roja le invadía la cara. Rosette dio un suspiro de satisfacción y nuevamente, tras apurarle, comenzó a caminar, mientras el chico salía dando tumbos tras ella.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Chrno se encontraba sentado por un lado de Rosette, mirando como la chica lavaba cada una de las cosas que tenía en el cesto, mientras esperaba a que ella terminara para poder ir a pasar el resto de la tarde a cualquier lugar... si no es que tenían alguna misión que resolver, claro está... tras un par de segundos donde había puesto su atención en el movimiento que el reloj colgante de su cuello hacía con cada tallada que la chica daba, no pudo evitar sentirse, como en veces anteriores, culpable del destino que su querida muchacha iba a sufrir... aunque por un lado, desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a tratar de verle el lado bueno a ello "_por lo menos hemos estado juntos y nos hemos acercado mucho..._" ... el chico sonrió sin apartar su mirada de Rosette, mientras la chica se limpiaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano y ponía mas ropa donde estaba el resto, que era la que estaba lista para colgarse. El demonio dio un suspiro, y poniéndose de pie, tomó el cesto, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

eh! Que estás haciendo! Esas son mis cosas! – llamó Rosette, mientras Chrno continuaba caminando.

Lo sé, solo te ayudaré a colgarlas... – dijo al momento de girarse y sonreír de su forma usual, mientras Rosette le miraba maliciosa.

¿Crees que vayas a alcanzar? Están bastante altos los tendederos...

Je, descuida! Me las ingeniaré...! – dijo al momento que una leve gotilla le caía por la sien.

De acuerdo... solo espero que no vaya a faltar nada de lo que va ahí, eh! – le amenazó la chica de forma juguetona, mientras Chrno, lejos de comprender el mensaje de la muchacha, asentía y salía. Rosette puso un gesto de malicia pura en su rostro – jejejejeje... veamos como te las ingenias, Chrno...

Tras alejarse de la zona de lavado y llegar a donde estarían las cuerdas, el chico puso el cesto por un lado, mientras comenzaba a sacar una por una cada cosa que venía dentro del mismo... _"Solo espero que no vaya a faltar nada de lo que va ahí..."_ recordaba mientras colgaba una de las blancas sábanas "_que podría haber aquí que me pudiera interesa... ay Dios..."_ Chrno se quedó helado y con las manos en posición de disponerse a coger la siguiente pieza, al momento que el ruborizo le invadía nuevamente... por fin comprendía a lo que la chica se había referido... el chico pasó saliva, encogiéndose de hombros al momento de cruzar sus brazos aprisionando sus manos debajo de cada uno, mientras miraba de un lado hacia otro, esperando que no hubiera nadie, para después, fijar su vista en el cesto... ¡¡¡¿cómo se suponía que iba a tocar la ropa intima de Rosette! No es que le desagradara la idea, podía admitir que era todo lo contrario, pero bueno... como su nombre lo indicaba, era algo "íntimo"... el chico se quedó mirando un buen rato las prendas, de una manera que cualquiera que le viera, pensaría que esperaría que hicieran algo... realmente nunca se había imaginado que Rosette usara algo asi, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, era obvio que debería debido al nuevo traje de la Milicia... "_el anciano se volvía loco con los calzoncillos largos de Rosette... no quiero imaginar que podría pasarle si viera éstos..."_ pensaba para si Chrno, mientras pasaba saliva y apretaba los ojos, disponiéndose a tomar por 3ª vez la misma braguita, pero nuevamente retractándose al final... el chico se sentó en el césped, nuevamente mirando la ropa interior de Rosette, mientras analizaba todas sus opciones: 1.- Colgarla el mismo y fingir que se le había hecho lo mas normal, aunque al igual que Rosette, el mentir no era su especialidad; 2.- Pedirle a alguna de las amigas de Rosette que lo hicieran por él, pero podrían tacharle de pervertido o algo así... 3.- Pedírselo a Azmaria... si estuviera... o 4.- Regresar con Rosette y decirle que no había podido... aunque estaba seguro que la muchacha le molestaría con ello por lo menos una semana, si es que le iba bien... dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración al darse cuenta que su única opción era la primera, se puso de pie, disponiéndose a intentarlo de nueva cuenta, asi que tras tomar aire, extendió los brazos, cerró los ojos, y tras un par de segundos, se acercó al bote, al momento que cerraba las manos tratando de sujetar la prenda... si embargo, no logró sentir nada... tras entreabrir un ojo para ver si se había desviado del objetivo, ambos ojos suyos se abrieron como platos al momento que dejaba escapar un grito ahogado de helado terror por lo que acababa de ver... Algo peor que la Hermana Kate enfadada! Algo peor que la forma de conducir de Rosette! Algo peor que la hermana Kate enfadada y Rosette manejando juntas:EL ANCIANO A LA DISTANCIA LLEVÁNDOSE EL CESTO CON TODA LA ROPA INTERIOR DE ROSETTE!

EH! ANCIANO ESPERE! – fue lo único que logró gritar Chrno tras lograr reaccionar, al momento de echarse a correr tras el viejo.

HERMOSO, HERMOSO, HERMOSO! – gritaba el anciano al momento de correr con su preciado tesoro en las manos.

ANCIANO VENGA ACÁ Y DEVUÉLVAME ESO! – gritó de nuevo Chrno en terror, mientras que por su mente había comenzado a pasar, como si fuese una película, la cruel escena sobre como Rosette le golpearía hasta que no pudieran reconocerle...

EXCELENTE TRABAJO MUCHACHO, NI YO MISMO LO HABRÍA HECHO MEJOR! JOJOJOJO! – dijo el científico al momento de hacerle una seña de perfección y doblar en una esquina, hacia la dirección donde debía estar su taller.

ANCIANO! – gritó de nuevo Chrno, mas que seguro de que Rosette bailaría sobre su cadáver si se enteraba, asi que apresuró su carrera lo mas que pudo... sin embargo, al llegar a la esquina y doblar en la misma, su persecución se vio interrumpida al chocar contra algo que le lanzó al suelo. Tras abrir los ojos al momento de zobarse el trasero, vio lo que le había hecho caer, al momento que sus ojos se contraían – M-Ministro R-Remington!

No sabía que te gustara jugar al pilla-pilla con el Anciano... – dijo mirándole sonriente, aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió peso sobre su pecho y vio a Chrno sujetándole de la solapa, mientras apoyaba sus cortas piernas en su estómago y le miraba a los ojos.

NO ESTOY JUGANDO! ESE VIEJO LLEVA MI VIDA EN SUS MANOS! – dijo en completo terror el chico, mientras Remington solo parpadeaba un par de veces, tratando de digerir lo que Chrno le acababa de decir.

"lleva tu vida"...? no te entiendo, lo unico que vi que llevaba era un cesto con ropa...

PUES ESA ROPA ES MI VI... – no hubo terminado cuando Chrno de la nada dio un grito ahogado mientras su trenza se rigidizaba y sus cabellos se erizaban como si de un gato se tratara, y sin decir ni una palabra, se lanzaba dentro de unos arbustos, quedándose en silencio total.

Ministro Remington! – saludó Rosette llegando, llamando la atención del padre – ha visto a Chrno? Se suponía que me estaba ayudando, pero desapareció... verá como le va si me entero que algo le ocurrió a mi ropa... – ante la ultima frase, Chrno de nuevo vio dentro de su mente una escena de Rosette arrojándolo amarrado a un pozo lleno de agua bendita, y encima, disparándole con Gospells...

En realidad... le vi pasar hace unos minutos, pero no sé donde pueda estar... – dijo Remigton entendiendo lo que Chrno había querido decir, mientras el demonio daba un respiro de alivio al verse protegido.

Ya veo... – pensó la chica – iré a preguntarle al Anciano a ver si le ha vist...

N-NO NO! VE CON QUIEN QUIERAS MENOS A DONDE EL ANCIANO ESTÁ! – le cortó Remigton mientras movía las manos desesperadamente, al momento que a Rosette le caía una gotilla por detrás – Es decir...! la última vez que le vi, creo que se dirigía al ala oeste del convento... tal vez sigue por ahí! – le secretea – creo que la hermana Kate le queria ver...

La hermana Kate! Pero...! uyyy! Seguro le estará diciendo de cosas! Gracias ministro, iré a ver! – sale la chica echando chispas, mientras Chrno sale de su escondite y al igual que el padre, se queda mirando como se aleja la chica.

Faltó poco... – dijo el padre rubio mientras sonreía nervioso; a los pocos segundos se giró a Chrno – ahora, tendrás que decirme la verdad... en ese cesto había cierta clase de ropa en la que estoy pensando? – el chico asiente – no me extraña que ese anciano se la haya querido robar... y tu que hacías con ella, en primer lugar, eh?

N-NO PIENSE MAL MINISTRO! ME OFRECÍ CON ROSETTE A AYUDARLE A COLGAR LA ROPA, JAMÁS IMAGINÉ QUE TAMBIÉN ESTARÍA SU ROPA IN... BUENO, ESA CLASE DE ROPA AHÍ Y ELLA NO ME ADVIRTIÓ! AHORA NECESITO RECUPERARLA SIN QUE ELLA SE ENTERE O NO QUIERO IMAGINAR QUE PODRÁ HACERME...! – dijo Chrno al borde de la desesperación.

Daijobu, Chrno, se solucionará... vayamos con el anciano y verás que se la quitamos... – el chico asintió y seguido de Remigton, se apresuraron a llegar al taller del anciano – ahora, tu escondete ahí, y en cuanto salga, le saltas encima para sujetarle mientras yo recupero el cesto, vale? – Chrno asiente, y tras hacer lo que le dijo, Remington llamó a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, el anciano salió – Buenos días, anciano...

Oh, Remington, buenos días, que te trae por aq... DIOS! COMO PUDE DEJARTE AQUÍ TIRADA! - dijo al anciano al momento de agacharse a recoger una braguita que se había caido en su escape de Chrno, logrando con ello, que el demonio, que había estado a punto de atraparle, se estrellara contra el suelo – oh, Chrno, hola, que te trae por aquí?

USTED MISMO SABE LO QUE ME TRAE AQUÍ! – respondió el chico parándose como resorte,para después extenderle la mano firmemente – AHORA! DEVUELVAME LO QUE ME QUITÓ O DE LO CONTRARIO ROSETTE ME MATARÁ! BAILARÁ SOBRE MI CADÁVER, Y ENCIMA LO ARROJARÁ EN UN POZO LLENO DE AGUA BENDITA, AL MOMENTO DE LLENARLO DE GOSPELLS!

No es mi culpa que hayas sido demasiado lento, muchacho! Igual si las hubieses colgado, me las habria llevado, ñac ñac ñac!

ANCIANO ESTO ES SERIO! SI ROSETTE SE ENTERA DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A SU ROPA...!

CHRNO! – aunque el llamado fue exclusivo para el demonio, eso no evitó que incluso a Remigton se le encogiera todo su... maravilloso ser... cuando el demonio se giró en cámara lenta hacia el llamado implorando que no fuera quien el aseguraba que era (aunque obviamente esto ni el se lo creía), se topó con una Rosette que le miraba mas asesinamente que en ocasiones anteriores.

H-ho-ho-hola R-Ro-Rosett-tte… - dijo riendose el chico de puros nervios, mientras mágicamente, el anciano se encerraba en el taller y Remigton recordaba que tenía "cosas que hacer", al momento de desaparecer de ahí también.

MUY BIEN CHRNO... TIENES EXACTAMENTE 10 SEGUNDOS PARA DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ O DE LO CONTRARIO TE IRÁ MUY MAL... – dijo la chica con respiración pesada mientras que con su mente, ya había descuartizado a Chrno.

B-bueno...

10...

B-bueno! Es que verás, Rosette, estaba yo...

7...!

S-se supone que seguía 9, no? jejeje...

5! – dijo la chica preparando el golpe, mientras Chrno comenzaba a ver los últimos segundos en cámara lenta.

N-NO TE ENFADES ROSETTE, NO FUE CULPA MIA!

1...! - Rosette finalmente dejó caer el golpe, sin embargo, se detuvo justo antes de hacer contacto con la cabeza del chico, al sentir los brazos del demonio cerrándose en su espalda, al momento de ocultar su rostro en su pecho – YEEEEKK! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DEMONIO PERVERT... – la chica no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar y ver a Chrno, en toda su majestuosa vida de demonio, casi al punto de echarse a llorar.

NO FUE CULPA MIA ROSETTE TE LO JURO! ESTABA COLGANDO LAS SABANAS CUANDO ENTONCES ME DI CUENTA QUE SEGUIA TU ROPA INTIMA ASI QUE COMO NO ME ATREVÍA A TOCARLA POR SER ALGO MUY PERSONAL EL VIEJO APROVECHÓ PARA QUITÁRMELA Y LLEVÁRSELA! Y COMO SABÍA QUE SIN IMPORTAR LOS MOTIVOS ME IBAS A GOLPEAR Y TE IBAS A ENFADAR SI TE ENTERABAS TRATÉ DE RECUPERARLA POR MI MISMO PERO ENTONCES TODO FALLÓ Y TU ME DESCUBRISTE, Y ... Y...! NO FUE MI CULPA! – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de romper en llanto. Rosette se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándole, para después, suspirar, y abrazarle, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente, al momento de mecerle – no fue mi culpa... – volvió a decir el chico entre gimoteos, mientras apretaba mas su agarre contra ella.

Lo sé, Chrno, lo sé... tranquilo – fue lo único que pudo decir Rosette, con cierto remordimiento en su interior al verle así... ¿realmente era así de mala con él? fue lo único rondándole por su cabeza durante todo el rato que estuvo así con su amigo.

Ya entrada la noche, Rosette daba de vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño... había recuperado su ropa y le había dado al viejo la paliza que por poco le tocaba a Chrno, pero aún pensaba en las palabras del chico, y en que tenía razón... pero, que podía hacer...? así era ella... " _y lo peor es que jamás me regresa nada o nunca se queja, por que aun se siente culpable por lo del contrato..." _dijo para sí la chica al momento de sujetar su reloj con una mano. Tras ponerse una chambrita encima de su bata de dormir, se puso unas pantuflas y salió de su habitación, mientras se dirigía al taller del viejo, donde estaba segura, en la banca afuera estaría dormido el demonio. Cuando se acercó a su amigo, efectivamente, le vio tumbado ahí, encogido y abrazandose a si mismo, mientras el viento de finales de otoño soplaba, alborotando su pelo rubio, mientras a su vez, se abrazaba a si misma...

Hey, Chrno... – le llamó la chica en un susurro tras haberse hincado por un lado de la banca, mientras le traqueteaba suavemente.

...Rosette...? – el chico respondió adormilado, mientras que se sentaba al momento de tallarse los ojos, para después dar un gran bostezo – ocurre algo...?

Si... verás... estuve pensando... –hace una pausa mientras piensa un poco - ¿realmente... te trato tan mal como para que... bueno.. tu sabes... por como te pusiste hoy...?

No, Rosette... es cierto que te enfadas muchas veces, pero... – el chico le mira mientras que con una mano, sujeta su mejilla – eres la persona mas buena que hay en este mundo... ¿quién mas me habría perdonado el que por mi culpa haya pasado lo de Joshua? ¿quién más me hubiera aceptado como tú, sabiendo que soy un demonio? ¿quién mas lograría estar a mi lado, sabiendo que estoy consumiendo su vida...?

Chrno... – Rosette sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver contra la luz de la luna, las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos del chico, mismas que éste no quería dejar salir – sabes que si estoy contigo, es por que te quiero... no por otra cosa...

Pero... recuerda que hicimos el contrato y... – Rosette le puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndole callar.

Cuando te conocí, antes de lo de Joshua, no había contrato, o si?.. desde el momento que te conocí, no hubo un momento en que no quisiera estar a tu lado...– la chica toma una mano de Chrno, mientras hace que sujete el reloj, al momento que ella cubre la mano del chico con una propia – en primer lugar, ambos sabemos que yo quise hacer el contrato... en segunda, para mi, el contrato no es perder vida, si no todo lo contrario... para mi, es una forma en la que podemos estar mas juntos que antes... una forma de compartir... una forma de disfrutar al máximo la mucha o poca vida que tenga... – junta su frente con la de él, mientras le mira a los ojos – con una de las personas mas importantes de toda mi vida... – hace una pausa mientras separa su frente de la de el, mientras con ambas manos, le limpia las lágrimas al chico - asi que si lo que me dijiste son los motivos por los que crees que soy buena, definitivamente soy la peor persona del planeta...! – agregó de forma cariñosa Rosette, haciendo reír a Chrno; la rubia entonces dio un suspiro, mientras le miraba por unos segundos, dando un suspiro – Gomen asai, Chrno...

In ta... – respondió Chrno, mientras era ahora el quien juntaba su frente con la de ella, para después, abrazarla; a los pocos segundos, se separó de ella – mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación... está enfriando...

Si, tienes razón... – dijo Rosette poniéndose de pie, al momento de estirarse – mejor que volvamos a dormir... – el chico asintió, sin embargo, se sorprendió de sentir la mano de Rosette asiendo la suya, levantándole de la banca y haciendole caminar – andando, que está enfriando... – agregó la chica sonriéndole, mientras Chrno asentía lentamente, y se dejaba guiar por ella.

Una vez en la habitación de la chica, esta palpó un lado de su cama, mientras Chrno se acercaba un tanto tímido... finalmente, tras un par de segundos, ambos chicos estuvieron bajo las sábanas tibias, y tras un par de minutos mas, comenzaron a quedarse dormidos... durante esos pocos minutos que Rosette estuvo mirando el rostro pasivo de un dormido Chrno, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al momento de abrazarle y apretarlo contra si, mientras que susurraba a su oido: "Ashimateiru, Chrno..." para finalmente, sucumbir a la noche, esperando que ese momento no terminara jamás.

ONEGAI! Dejen Reviews! nn


End file.
